(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, a technology for anticipating an abnormal state in a printer or the like has been proposed. The basics of technologies for anticipation are collection of histories (logs) of apparatuses and determination as to whether or not the state of an apparatus becomes closer to a malfunction level by analyzing these histories (logs).